emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05017
}} is the 5,019th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 20 June, 2008. Written by KARIN YOUNG Directed by LEE SALISBURY Plot In the factory, Doug and Pearl are working when Lisa comes in, back from visiting Granny Clegg. Pearl wonders how Granny Clegg's doing, and Eric jokingly answers she's dead, but not realised it yet. Lisa snaps that she hopes the world is a nice a place when he's ninety. Doug moots that that's the sign of a good worker, taking responsibilities seriously but Eric points out they all have responsibilities. Sam comes in and asks for a cup of tea. Eric replies over his dead body and Lisa shouts back if that's a promise. In Wishing Well Cottage, Eli gets off the phone to a dodgy contact who's going to offload some liquors on him. Gennie enquires if there is any sambuca because Brenda's quite partial. Chas cattily notes if she has any hairs to do, but Gennie reveals she has a day off. Eli declares he is off to meet his contact in the fields, but when Gennie wants to go to, Eli dissuades her, claiming it's bloke's work. Gennie wonders how selling girlie drinks is blokes work, but the Dingles explain it is completely bent and on the sly. Eli goes off. Gennie wonders where Shadrach is and Zak explains he's gone poaching. Chas defends her father by saying people have to eat, and Zak laughs it's the only work Shadders ever does. They all laugh. In the factory, Eric peers out of his blinds. Val arrives, wondering where the love of her life is. Doug jokes that he is, and laments that if she could only see it. Flattered, Val quips that he is a devil and she is only newlywed. Sam says Pollard is in the office, and Lisa tells her he has a face like a wet weekend. Val thinks Eric still has the honeymoon hanging over his wallet, thinking about the Maldives. Pearl says they were thinking if there was any food in there because they are starving. Val show off her smoked salmon with cream cheese on rye breakfast, which the factory workers turn their noses up at. Val comments it's a shame they're not as posh 'as what we are'. Noticing a cushion, she praises Doug for his work, and tells Sam he has parked the van beautifully, and promises to get them some broken biscuits from Viv's. Going into the office, Val tells Eric to stop fretting as Jane Derry will like what she sees. Eric wonders what if she doesn't, but preoccupied Val has promised the slaves a snack. Val bites into the sandwich and reckons she can tell it's organic because it tastes fishier. Eric looks frought with worry. In the Woolpack, Diane reveals to Donna that since Marlon's TV debut, girls have been lining up to see him in all his real life goofy glory. Sarcastic and miffed, Marlon is sorry to be such an off-screen disappointment, but Diane doesn't mind as business is booming, encouraging him to find out when he is next on. Marlon thinks it's too much pressure Paddy arrives and greets Marlon as 'the person who is better looking on the telly.' Donna replies that he is gorgeous off it but Paddy reckons she is only saying that because he makes her tea. Paddy wonders if the celebrity chef would like to accompany him into town later, but Donna quips that Paddy must think he has a better chance of pulling if he is there. Paddy points out that Ross is joining them, making Donna suddenly guilty, and she comments that she is sure he does all right too. Indignant, Paddy reckons that she thinks he will and sarkilly thanks her. Diane quips to Marlon that he has been famous for five minutes and people are already leeching off him. Jonny and Paul come through and tell Marlon that they have just been watching him again on telly. Marlon asks them whether they think he is better looking on telly, and after an awkward silence, Jonny and Paul hastily assure him that he is not. Paddy laughs, but Marlon snaps that he shouldn't be smirking with a face barely fit for radio. In Mulberry Cottage, Laurel is having no luck with feeding Arthur so gets Doug to have a go. Successful, Doug jokes that with his ugly mug he is probably too scared to refuse. Ashley gets off the phone to Bishop George, who is hoping they are doing harvest festival this year. Laurel points out she tried to feed Arthur, and Ashley assures her it's ok. Ashley informs them that Rodney is coming over because Gabby wet the bed last night and he is really worried about her. Everyone is concerned. In the factory, Jane Derry has arrived for inspection, and Eric enquires what sort of time she had in mind. Jane wanted the first batch in two weeks but she expects this kind of quality. She congratulates the work force, and Doug, but Pearl notes that he has nipped home to help Laurel with the baby, but Val cuts her off with her story, insistent they believe in pulling out all the stops. Jane reckons that they are on for the deal, and they need to confirm the price. Confused, Eric thought they agreed the price yesterday, but Jane firmly states that that was yesterday. Slightly riled, Val says that if they finished an order, she might be able to knock the price down but not now. Calming her, Eric urges Jane to reconsider, but Jane stands firm. Val ushers her out, calling her a shyster and wondering why they didn't teach her in business school not to mess with Valerie Lambert. Lisa reminds her she is a Pollard now. Eric chides her for descending to the level of a fishwife, and Val quips it's that sandwich she ate. Chasing after Jane, Eric is apologetic but assures her that he cannot afford to drop the price. Wondering why, Jane tries to tempt him with more work she could put his way. Eric admits to a short term cash flow problem, but Jane thinks that this wasn't such a good idea. Val thought she was just stalling, but Eric angrily asserts that she thought wrong. Sure there's plenty more where Jane came from, Val reckons it's Eric's fault anyway for rushing the samples. Eric drives away. In Mulberry, Rodney wonders why Gabby is wetting the bed. Laurel says that Gabby has never said a word to her about it, and Ashley says him neither. Doug and Rodney admit that they hear it from her quite a lot. Doug says that Gabby calls Arthur 'that baby'. Ashley is dismayed. Rodney loves having Gabby round, but Doug moots they have to do something because Gabby is so confused. He says Doctor Abbot strikes him as a very sensible woman. Ashley is in turmoil. In Wishing Well, Eli returns having made twenty quid, noting that his contact was desperate because the social have stopped his cash and he is getting evicted. Chas moots it's his loss. Zak muses that the world keeps on going round. Eli hopes to clear the whole lot for fifty quid, but Chas reckons even Gennie could get more than that. Gennie bets them a tenner that she could, but Eli replies that posh folk never tip up. Gennie objects to being called posh, but Chas reminds her she is posh relatively speaking. Gennie asserts she is no posher than Chas, prompting Chas to laugh. Gennie gets up to sell the lot, and tells Eli to show her his money. Eli complains that she is of a suspicious nature, but Zak reckons Gennie has his card marked. They all laugh. In the factory, Val gets off the phone to a friend. Shaken, Eric says that he adores Val for richer or poorer, but Val jokes that only mugs believe that, but then she sees his eyes full of tears. She urges him to dish it, wondering if it's because she ate his sandwich earlier. Emotional, Eric breaks down, prompting an uncomfortable Val to tell him to stop it because she is embarrassed. Crying, Eric admits he is broke. Exasperated, Val cries that Eric will do anything to get out of the honeymoon, but seeing his face, she knows he is serious. Anxious, Val tells him he is scaring her. Eric sobs that he is so sorry. Holding him, Val is rattled. In the Woolpack kitchen, Paul is observing Marlon cook. Marlon tells him to stop it, but Paul assures him that he is better looking on TV, which is preferable to the other way around. Gennie comes in with the crate of liquors, announcing it is Marlon's lucky day. Marlon moots it must be, and gives Gennie some food to take to a table. Paul declares the master has spoken, Gennie wonders if they can do some wheeling and dealing after, but Marlon tells her to get out, wondering how she got in. Gennie jokes that everyone leaves their back doors open in the country, and cheerfully exits. Diane comes in and notices the dodgy booze. In the factory, Val goes over the VAT bills, and reckons it's worse than the Mafia. She wonders how long he's had the trouble, and Eric tells her it's been going on for a couple of months. Shocked, Val can't believe it but Eric reminds her she was the one who wanted the big wedding. Frazzled, Val protests that pregnant teenagers get a better do than she did. Worried, Val wonders where the money is from her account that she gave him three days after the wedding. She implores him to tell her that he lent it to David like he said because then they could ask for it back. Wavering, Eric admits that he spent it on the first instalment. Val cannot believe he did that when he knew they were finished. She tries to run out, but Eric catches her arm. Fuming, Val shouts that he married her on the cheap to cling on to the last bit of capital they had. He tries to apologise, but Val is sick of his constant lies, and screams that either she goes and he lives, or she stays and he dies. Val storms out. In the Woolpack kitchen, Diane turns down Gennie's booze offer, but Gennie tries to persuade her that a hundred quid is nothing for the whole lot. Diane wonders if she wants to destroy Marlon's public image with under-the-table booze, and Marlon reminds her that his wife is a copper. Worried, Gennie begs them not to tell Donna, but Diane gets an idea. She gets out Marlon's smoothie maker, which she claims he has never used but Marlon is dead protective of it. Pleading with Marlon to give Gennie a break, she reckons that a swap wouldn't hurt. Marlon objects that it is worth over three hundred pounds, piquing Gennie's interest. Diane tries to pull it off him. Paul reassures Gennie that Diane always wins. Gennie's pleased. In Mulberry, Laurel goes to meet Gabby from the bus and wonder if Doug wants to come. Doug declares he will take her on the swings. As Arthur starts to cry, Laurel wonders if she should see to him but Ashley gets their first, instructing her to talk to Doug. Laurel reveals to Doug that they took his advice about Doctor Abbot. Hoping that he and Rodney weren't too pushy, Doug wonders what the Doc said. Laurel reveals that Gabby was asking for help in her own way. Doug says that he recalls bickering with Hilary over the tea table about Arthur being theirs, and Gabby was sitting right there, listening. Laurel admits she cannot even remember, but Doug asserts that Gabby is quite grown up and kids listen. Laurel informs him that she has booked her in for a child psychologist next week. Doug tells her some things cannot be coped with alone. Laurel emotes that Ashley is struggling because he is used to being the helper, not the helped. Doug muses that they will have to be as patient with him as they have all tried to be with each other. Laughing, Laurel hugs him. Doug's sure that it will all come right for all of them, and Laurel hopes so. She still misses Daniel every day, and Doug tearfully admits he does too. In the Woolpack, Diane and Marlon are pleased with themselves for making Gennie happy when she went off with that smoothie maker. Diane wonders how much the booze was worth, when Donna pitches up, enquiring what booze. Diane is about to tell her but Marlon cuts her off. Diane quips that Donna should wear her uniform at all times because she is a walking honeytrap. Donna is suspicious, so Marlon assures her she is just joshing. Paddy and Ross show up, and Ross asks to join Donna. Donna teasingly reckons it won't do her image any harm being surrounded with gorgeousness, pinching Paddy's arm, though she laments it's a shame he reeks of the sty. Paddy objects, as the smell is his aftershave. He goes off to wash his hands, leaving Donna at the bar with Ross. It's awkward. Making conversation, Donna tells him that their colleague Brian arrested a pensioner who had a panic attack. Laughing, Ross thinks he is softer than Donna. Donna reckons the cops will take anyone these days. Ross looks uncomfortable. In the Woolpack back room, Val is in tears as Paul and Jonny attempt to comfort her. She's adamant she cannot face Diane, sure her sister will laugh at her for being poor, and lamenting she will never get a honeymoon now. Paul warns Jonny to stay out of this, but he doesn't. Jonny consoles that Eric is poor, not her. Reckoning he's right, Val wonders if she should get a lawyer and sever all ties with him, but Jonny asserts she should go to the factory and support him. Val's confused, but Jonny is disgusted that she is talking about honeymoons at a time like this, but Val reminds him that he could have had one too because she offered to pay. Incredulous, Jonny points out that she wouldn't pay for her own, the wedding fund was all Eric's money. Val points out that Jonny can be very cold. Emoting that some women make him sick, Jonny cites that women got the vote (Val doesn't bother) and abortion rights, and equal pay and financial independence, but she still expects to be treated like a little girl. Jonny explains that she cannot have it all ways, and tearful Val pathetically asks why. In the Woolpack, Paddy thinks he'll switch to softies because he dribbles when he's drunk. Ross hopes that's not his chat-up line. Donna jokes at least he smells better now. Miffed, Paddy wonders if he should go home and change, and Marlon wonders if he will change into a half-decent prospect. Donna high-fives Marlon. As Paddy leaves, Donna tells him not to come back until he has scored, so Marlon quips that they will see him in three years. Marlon and Donna slap double-five. In Wishing Well, Zak and Shadrach load pieces of fruit into the smoothie maker. Zak stops Shadders from putting a coconut in. Instructing him to get some burgers, Zak fancies a protein shake. Chas wonders if they have any hamster burgers, which puts Shadders right off, claiming he still can't sleep after what happened with Fluffy. As the Dingles laugh, Gennie comes in and stops them from breaking the smoothie maker, telling them it's worth three hundred quid. Chas tells them that she did a swap with Marlon for some cheap grog. Shadders cannot believe Chas had his daughter flogging knock off grog, but Chas points out that she's his daughter too and he's had her doing it since she was five. Shadrach retorts that Chas is not posh like Gennie. Objecting, Gennie declares that she flogged it in a swappy way. Chas moots she is trying to make Shadders proud. Zak wonders if it is really worth three hundred quid, and Gennie says that it is. Shadders laughs she is a chip of the old block. Chas scowls In the factory, Val coldly apologises for deserting Eric in his hour of need, adding she is his loving wife here to help and share the burden. Eric wonders if someone is operating her from behind, and Val snaps that he knows that she hates apologising, and warns him that if he lies again she is gone. Eric backs off and Val warns him not to start crying again. Eric swears he will try. Val thinks she might have a solution but Eric notifies her that Pearl's house is fully mortgaged. Frustrated, Val declares her solution gone. Val states that as well as a 30 grand VAT bill, they have the mortgage as well. Eric says that they weren't together when he bought the house so that wasn't a lie. Val snaps that he is a little weasel, and Eric admits this, saying that he is not honest about what he has like her. Val points out she has nothing. Eric tentatively advises Val to hold the desk because it might stop her from hitting the roof. In Wishing Well, Eli comes in and Shadrach proudly tells him that the better woman won. Eli coos over the proud dad, asking Gennie if she flogged all the grog. Gennie says not quite, and Chas shows him the smoothie maker. Eli recognises it from Marlon, and says it's a bit of tat because a bloke sold it to Marlon and him for buttons. Gennie tries to explain what Diane said, but Eli informs her that Diane is more bent that he is. He declares that it's back to the drawing board, and she owes him a tenner. As Shadders and Gennie look disappointed, Zak laughs that Gennie is definitely a chip off the old block. Chas giggles. In the factory, Val shouts that Eric is utterly useless, declaring that if he's not conning then he is being conned. She doesn't know how he could ask her to sell her share of the pub, as it's all they have. Calling her a stupid woman, Eric declares that that's why he was asking. He said it was a slip of the tongue. She reminds him that they are set to win Pub of the Year, and the Woolpack is a gold mine since she took over. Eric reasons her share would be snapped up in minutes, but Val snaps at him to think rationally. Eric shouts that this is his business but Val tells him it is failing, because he has been on borrowed time for months. Eric demands that she doesn't say that. She refuses to sell the pub because she is making sense. Demanding he face facts, Val asserts that Eric must get rid of the factory and quick. Eric is left reeling in the face of this realisation. Category:Former featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday